objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Before BFDI
Before BFDI'''Or whatever it's called. is a fanfiction created on December 13, 2014. It takes place throughout the month preceding BFDI. Synopsis Pencil is oblivious to all the advertisements surrounding BFDI, despite the rest of the world's knowledge. Characters In order of appearance/dialogue. *Pencil, the protagonist at 17 years *Needle, Pencil's sister at 14 years *'''Nelson, Pencil and Needle's younger brother at 8 yearsAt 1:30, you can see him at BFDI episode 17. *'Estigua', their mother who can understand Portuguese but refuses to speak others *'Mr. Checquerson', a mean teacher *'Book', Pencil's friend *'Bubble', Pencil's friend who has a tendency to say vowels as oi! *'Ruby', Pencil's friend *'Blocky', head of the Gang of 8 *'Eraser', Pen and Match's (step-)brother, Match's love interest and gang member *'Pen', Pencil's boyfriend, Match and Eraser's brother *'Knife', a gang member *'Match', Pencil's, like, best friend, Pen and Eraser's step-sister *'1st Cameraman' *'Test Tube, apothecary intern, chemist and Portuguese language scholar *'Woody Episode Transcript 'Saturday, December 1, 2007Yes, I am aware that it says 2007 when it should be should have said 2009. But object years are two years ahead of Earth years.'' '''Scene: The Triángolo's''Pencil's birth surname.'' house. *'Pencil': [waking up''At her house.] Needle, 'ave'ee woken?''Pencil talks like a sailor, which is why she speaks using eye dialect. *'Needle': [half-asleep] No. *'Pencil': Needy… *'Needle': [slaps her] Don't call me Needy! *'Nelson': Call her Neeedy! [slaps] Call her Needy! [slaps] *'Pencil': Need''le'', what time is it? *'Needle': 8:50, wh— *'Pencil': No! [Enter Estigua] *'Estigua': Acorde, tens sábado detenção."Wake up, you have Saturday detention." *'Needle': Why? *'Pencil': Mum! [They get driven to the school. Pencil meets in the remains of Mrs. Chembe's classroom.Mrs. Chembe, their usual teacher is studying English at an American university. This is where she sees her friends Book, Bubble and Ruby, who are in for the same reason. *'Mr. Checquerson: [monotonously] You should know why I have gathered you all here. *'''Pencil: So we can be bored? *'Checquerson': No. *'Bo'ok: You knew we'd be bored without schoool! *'Checquerson': No. *'Bubble': To toyrture us! *'Checquerson': Maybe. *'Ruby': I told you guys! *'Pencil': [quietly] Okay, why hisn't Match 'ere? She was with us th' whole time! *'Ruby': I'm sure she ditched the detention. *'Pencil, Book & Bubble': Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. *'Checquerson': Be quiet and listen up as I say your name for role. Ladies first. Pencil. *'Pencil': 'Ere! *'Checquerson': Book. *'Bo'ok: Here. *'Checquerson': Bubble. *'Bubble': Hoyre! *'Checquerson': Ruby. *'Ruby': Here! *'Checquerson': And now for the boys. Blocky. *'Blocky': [who has been sitting on the far side of the classroom with his gang of 8] Here. *'Checquerson': Eraser. *'Eraser': Here. [Several names later] *'Checquerson': Pen. *'P'en: Here. [sitting behind the girls] *'Checquerson': And that's all. *'Pencil': Omg, Pen, you are here? *'P'en: Yeah. *'Bo'ok: Why? [he points towards Blocky's gang] *'Ruby': Well that ain't nice! *'Pencil': [with hearts in her eyes] How I love fer a bad boy! *'Bo'ok: I do too! [Pencil slaps her, unintentionally, of course] *'Blocky': Look, Checquerson's sleeping! Let's get out, boys! [They go out. Pen hides behind the girls.] *'Checquerson': [audibly snoring] κχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχ— [hears the door open] DON'T GO OUT!!! *'Blocky': ****, Ruby, it's all your fault for telling on him! *'Ruby': What did I do? *'Eraser': You too dumb for gem school! [They laugh cruelly. Knife throws igneous rocks at Ruby.] *'Ruby': Ow! You monsters! *'Bo'ok: You troglodytes!Dictionary.com says "A person of degraded, primitive, or brutal character." *'Pencil': Ye sad excuses o' men! *'Bubble': You woirdos! *'Knife': Then stop stealing Pen from us! *'Pencil': No one takes Pen from me. [Lots of screaming and yelling, and Checquerson does not wake up. Blocky angrily opens the door, and Ruby runs around screaming.Ooh, a sign!] *'Checquerson': RUBY, SETTLE DOWN!!! *'Ruby': Sorry, Mr. Checquerson. [The boys laugh.] I didn't mean to… [They laugh harder, and they laugh the hardest of them all when Ruby cries. Mr. Checquerson is asleep.] *'Pencil': Don't cry, Ruby… 'Sunday, December 2' Scene: A crowded street. *'Ruby': [hurrying along] It's time to see what my friends are doing! *'Pencil': Yeah, an' so we were, like, inzultin' Blocky an' 'is alliance. *'Match': Omg, did you get Eraser? *'Pencil': Oh, we got 'em all! *'Match': Oh no! *'Ruby': Hi! *'Match and Pencil': Hey girl! *'Ruby': By any chance were you talking about me yesterday? *'Match': Yeah, but, like, all good things. *'Pencil': Aye. *'Ruby': I did such a heroic act yesterday! *'Match': Ooh, really? … [The background zooms in a ton, into subatomic. Every eight atoms in Match's phosphorous head bands together into an element called [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbinilium benjaminfranklinium.This along with other atoms, such as deuterium (D) and iodine (I).] *'Ruby': It's so great how you'd do the same— [Zoom out] *'Match': Ow! I'm sorry, but my hair feels, like, different. *'Pencil': You're sure 'ee don't want to go to me mum at ther Apoth'cary? *'Match': Sure. *'Ruby': We'd better go; it's about to rain! [They hurry off to Estigua's laboratory, abandoning the cameraman in the process. *'Cameraman': Wait! go to the Apothecary, where [[Test Tube] and Estigua are working on Woody, a patient.] *'Estigua': Prego."Nail." *'Test Tube': Nail? *'Estigua': Sim."Yes." [hands over nail] *'Woody': Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *'Estigua': Martelo."Hammer." *'Test Tube': Hammer? *'Estigua': Sim."Yes." [hands over hammer] *'Woody': Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *'Estigua': Caipirinha."Caipirinha, a Brazilian drink." *'Test Tube': Screwdriver? *'Estigua': Não!"No!" *'Test Tube': Oh, it's wonderful to be your intern and your Portuguese student, Mrs. Triángolo! *'Estigua': Tanto faz."Whatever." *'Test Tube': De nada!"You're welcome!" [Enter Pencil, Match and Ruby] *'Pencil': MUM! I need yer 'elp. *'Test Tube': Not now, she's working. *'Pencil': Oh, I can speak Portuguese. [Estigua turns around] Match 'as somethin' in 'er 'air. *'Test Tube': [grabs a microscope and observes Match's head] I see, it's a chemical that we haven't discovered before! *'Match': Which is? *'Test Tube': It's extremely rare, called BfDI. Benjaminfranklinium deuterium iodide.Another clue! *'Pencil, Match & Ruby': Ooh! *'Test Tube': It shouldn't be very dangerous, but it is extremely contagious! [changing the subject] So you know when you're sick, you have to stay home? *'Match': [excited] Yeah! *'Test Tube': You have to go to school since you're sick. *'Match': What!? Those in italics mean that further explanations can be found here. (This article has not been created yet, but it will.)